Amongst The Leaves Of Mirkwood
by Princess-Celede
Summary: INCOMPLETE I'm gonna mark this as incomplete for now, if anyone has any ideas on how to improve it, let me know. Legolas is reunited with his childhood friend. When Legolas sees her, she stirs up memories in him that he would rather leave alone. WARNING:
1. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise as being J.R.R Tolkien's. I do own my OC. Warning: Probably not correctly following LOTR storyline, Mary-Sue. No Flames please, CRITICISM is ok. In short, if you don't like any of the above, I urge you not to read it.  
Ta. ;)  
  
Chapter One: Into The Breeze  
  
Aarien walked out into the sunshine of Mirkwood. It was so cold inside the hut she shared with her mother; she just had to get some warmth into her. Besides, her mother was driving her insane. Always on her back about finding a suitable husband. Constantly reminding her of how "she wasn't getting any younger". Aarien sighed, flopping down onto the soft grass, near by. Absentmindedly playing with her long blonde hair she wondered if Legolas would come to see her. She hadn't seen him since she was 100, the day she left for Rivendell. She was now a lady in waiting for the Queen, Legolas' mother. Aarien and her mother had just moved to Mirkwood, a few days ago, and Aarien had begun working for the queen.  
  
"Aarien? Is that you?"  
  
Aarien turned her blonde head to the trees behind her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There was an elf standing in the trees.  
  
"Mother told me you would be here. Do you not remember me?"  
  
Aarien studied him. He had long blonde hair and the most handsome blue eyes she had ever seen. She had not forgotten those eyes. Her own blue eyes widened.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
He smiled, taking a step closer to her.  
  
She sprung up from her seat on the ground and flew into his arms.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I have missed you Rien..." he said, using his name for her.  
  
She broke away.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Right here. I was on a mission these past days, but I arrived this morning"  
  
"No I meant these past years."  
  
"Everytime I have visited Rivendell, You have been away. Our paths never crossed," He said, simply.  
  
"I am sorry. I might seem that I avoided you"  
  
"Never mind, Rien," he said, reaching for her hand, "I hear you are a maid for my Mother now"  
  
Aarien stared at his hand, which was now, stroking her own.  
  
"Yes, We moved back here, because Mother wished to be back in Mirkwood. She missed it. After Father sailed for Valinor, Mother wanted to come back here. She said it was not her time to go to Valinor yet, but her time will come soon"  
  
Legolas released her hand. He raised his eyes to her own, which now were watching him interestedly. He knew she was questioning his sudden change in mood. The fact was, seeing Aarien stirred memories in him, memories he would rather not remember right now, but his brain was not stopping. He remembered the day he taught her to fire an arrow.  
  
Flashback  
  
Aarien stood next to Legolas in the archery field her heart racing.  
  
"I hit it! I hit the target!" she exclaimed, turning to face him.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"You did," he said, lifting her up and swinging her around.  
  
"Now," he said, placing her back down on the ground, "We need to work on your aim"  
  
He moved around her so that he was standing behind her.  
  
"Place an arrow in your bow," he said quietly, into her ear, "Aim slightly above where you want to hit, the arrow will curve back down and will hit your target"  
  
She placed an arrow in her bow like he had shown her, and aimed a little above the red dot in the centre. She released it, and it hit dead centre.  
  
Aarien screamed and jumped up and down.  
  
"I hit it! I hit the centre" she turned around to face him.  
  
Legolas was smiling. He leaned down to her. He was going to kiss her!  
  
Their lips met, but as soon as they did, Aarien pulled away.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, I do not want to ruin our friendship," she said, her face burning.  
  
"I apologise, Aarien, I was too forward."  
  
"I need to get back to my mother," she said, turning away.  
  
"Of course," said Legolas, as he left the archery field.  
  
End Flashback  
  
That was the day before she left, Legolas remembered. They were so young then. Legolas thought. How did he even know what love was? But now, everything was different.  
  
"I must get back to the palace, Aarien. Perhaps I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, I will be with your mother all day. Perhaps I will see you"  
  
Legolas left the clearing.  
  
Aarien walked back into the hut, her mind reeling. She knew that he had remembered that day. She could feel it. She too remembered it. It was as clear as the day it happened.  
  
Chapter One 


	2. Lies

Aarien stood outside the queen's chambers and took a deep breath. Today was the day she would meet the queen. She had been working for Queen Ismilaien for two days now, but the queen had always been unavailable, but had promised to meet her today. Aarien knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in" came the voice from inside.  
  
Aarien slowly opened the door, and stepped inside.  
  
"Good Morning Aarien. I am sorry I have not had the chance to remind myself of you. The last time I saw you, you were only a little elleth." The Queen got up from her bed and came over to Aarien. She held her at arms length.  
  
"You look just like your mother." Ismilaien said after a pause. "Has my son been to see you yet?"  
  
"Yes my lady. Yester-eve"  
  
"Can you brush my hair please?" asked the Queen, "It is too long you see, and I cannot do it myself"  
  
"Of course, my lady"  
  
Aarien went and got the brush from the dresser while Ismilaien sat down on the chair. She began to brush the Queen's blonde hair in long smooth strokes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Aarien laughed as Legolas chased her through the forests of Mirkwood. He was hot on her heels as she rounded a corner and found herself right in front of a river. Legolas came flying around the corner and tackled her to the ground. They rolled down the riverbank until they landed with a splash in the river. Aarien fought her way to the surface, and found Legolas treading water next to her, laughing. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she glared at Legolas.  
  
"Ooh, you are going to be in big trouble" she said.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Me!" she yelled, before dunking him under the surface of the river.  
  
He fought his way back to the surface.  
  
"And why is that?" he said as he coughed up water.  
  
"Do you know how long it takes me to get these knots out of my hair? You my friend will be brushing it for me" She swam to the edge and pulled herself out of the river, her dress weighing her down. She undid her bodice enough to free the brush she had hidden in it, and laced herself back up again.  
  
"Here" she said to Legolas, as he climbed out the river.  
  
He took it, laughing at her.  
  
"Sit down then" he said.  
  
She flopped down onto the grass, curling her legs beneath her. Legolas began to brush it, gently loosening the knots in her hair.  
  
"I see what you mean," he said, grunting as he loosened a particular knot.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Aarien?" asked Ismilaien, breaking her from her daydream.  
  
"Yes my Lady?"  
  
"Are you alright child?"  
  
"Yes my lady. I apologise, I was lost in thought"  
  
"You appeared to be asleep, I hope my talk did not send you to sleep!"  
  
"No my lady, I am sorry"  
  
Ismilaien nodded but did not say anything. She knew of what Aarien saw when she was daydreaming. She knew that Aarien and her son were childhood friends, but she did not think that they were so close to each other. Ismilaien turned back so that Aarien could continue with the brushing and sighed. She would need to speak to Thranduil about this.  
  
Several hours later Legolas was pacing his bedroom floor. All night his thoughts had only been of Aarien. His dreams had only been of Aarien. Why could he not get her out of his mind?  
  
Because you love her, said a voice in his head.  
  
You cannot prove that, said another.  
  
Legolas shook his head. He went over to his bed and sat on it, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"What am I to do?" he said into the silence.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Son?" asked Thranduil, "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yes adar" Legolas sighed.  
  
Thranduil entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Son, why have you not attended the feast? Your mother is asking for you"  
  
"I am simply not hungry, adar"  
  
"I know there is more to it than that Legolas, but if you will not tell me..." Thranduil turned to go. He stopped, resting his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Is it because Aarien is back?" he asked.  
  
Legolas' breathing quickened.  
  
"No adar"  
  
"Do not try to blind me with lies Legolas, I can see past them"  
  
"Seeing her, adar, has made me remember the times when... when."  
  
"When you loved her," the King said sadly.  
  
Legolas watched him, noticing the change in his father.  
  
"I have noticed this Legolas. Why do you think I sent her to Rivendell?"  
  
"YOU sent her to Rivendell, I thought she went there because her mother wanted to be near her father, Elrond"  
  
Thranduil sighed.  
  
"That was what she was told, and you it seems"  
  
"You lied to me! If she had stayed, I might have actually had a chance for love. Instead you throw me at this Lady Arariel, in the hope that I might marry her!"  
  
"I am sorry my son. I did what I thought was best..."  
  
"What you thought was best?" Legolas got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony, seething.  
  
He leaned on the railing, staring at the grounds below.  
  
"I see that you may need sometime alone, I shall leave you, and advise your mother as to why you did not join us for dinner"  
  
Legolas made no reply, but instead focused on a maiden walking through the grounds.  
  
Thranduil left, leaving his son to his thoughts.  
  
Aarien! Legolas thought as he watched her step into a pool of light. Her features were emphasized by the moonlight as she continued walking back to her hut. Legolas turned away from the railing and walked back inside, his mind swimming with what his father told him. Sighing he sat down on the bed and resumed his position, with his head in his hands.

Review me!


End file.
